


Hard Walls

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP jail, Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: More of a vent fic ish? Idk, im going to make this an annon, if anyone sees this from my priv-ello
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Hard Walls

  
*tik. tik. tik.*

How long had it been? 

*tik. tik. tik.*

How is Tommy doing?

*tik. tik. clink.*

The walls are feeling harder than usual. But, it'd been too long, maybe this is just the normal hardness of walls?

*clink. clink. tik.*

That's not normal.

*clink. clink. clink.*

Dream unraveled from the position he was in. Using his jelly-like arms, he stood up. Then promptly fell over. 

*clink. clink. clink.*

What had happened to him? He's all weak, fragile, defenseless.

*CLANG*

Dream scrambled up. That really wasn't normal.

.  
.  
.

What happened to his clock?

.  
.  
.

Silence.

Mind breaking silence.

.  
.  
.

How is George doing?  
How's Sapnap?  
How's everyone else?

*tik.*

Tears. They don't end. They keep on going. 

*tik.*

*tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik.*

*tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik. tik.*

"Hey Dream"

He doesn't respond, his auto pilot did.

"Hi."

Tiks are full of babbles.

He wants Tommy to go away. 

He's a letter into telling Tommy to fuck off.  
"L-"  
He doesn't let himself.  
"..Let me show you somethings I do for fun."

What does he do?

*Tik.*

Before he knows it, he's at his clock.

"I.."

Want to see them.

"I look at this in my free time."

Mindless child talk from Tommy.

He's happier.

Everyone must've been happy.

Without him.

They didn't need him. 

"I also swim."

They're happy without him.

*Tik.*

He feels the heat of the lava.

*Ba-dump.*

The heat is a drug.

He looks at Tommy.

He seems scared.

*Ba-dump.*

He hesitates.

He doesn't care though.

*BadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadumpBadump*

He leans backward.

*tik.*

  
*tik.*

He opens his eyes.

He's cold.

He's falling

He can't escape the pain.

*tik*

The other talks on, talking about the items in his "room."

"What's that hole?"

He tries something else.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Do it."

Tommy listens. 

*tik.*

He's still not dead.

But each hit felt great.

He felt closer and closer to freedom. To a break.

*Ti-*

A flash of darkness. 

A flash of freedom.

*-k.*

He feels the splash of the water.

He hears awe.

He shuts down.

*Tik.*

He comes back to find he's in autopilot. He's being asked a question.

"Who do you miss the most?"

No.

No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.

He misses everyone.

Sam.

Where is Sam? 

Tommy needs out.

He feels it coming.

"Tommy get out."

He's scared.

Where's the tik.

Where's the tik.

"Who do you miss eh?!"

It's coming closer.

He falls in.

He calls for Sam.

  
*Ba-dump*

*Tik.*

He's out.

Dream cries.

*Tik.*

*Tik. Tik. Tik.*

He fixes himself up.

*Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.*

The walls are hard.

**Author's Note:**

> More of a vent fic ish? Idk, im going to make this an annon, if anyone sees this from my priv-
> 
> ello


End file.
